


【末子/深山x渡海】深海地下城

by huace



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huace/pseuds/huace





	【末子/深山x渡海】深海地下城

　　【深山×渡海】深海地下城  
　　  
　　*拉郎 深山大翔×渡海征司郎  
　　*我流文风  
　　*ooc严重  
　　*为了开车而开车  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　“呜……”  
　　  
　　渡海征司郎用手臂遮住眼睛，白大褂被自己抓起褶子来，修长的手指用力过猛，指节都泛白了。  
　　  
　　“渡海医生……？是叫这个名字吧，”深山大翔加快手上的动作，眨了眨大到过分的眼睛，嘴角酿起酒窝来，“那，现在愿意配合我了吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　渡海征司郎感觉自己头快要炸了。  
　　  
　　他猛地晃了晃头，把眼前已经有些模糊的景象驱散，再一次加快了手上的动作。还好他自己早就习惯了这些，所以就算现在精神已经趋于崩溃，但肌肉记忆还是让他好好完成了工作。  
　　  
　　“行了，剩下的缝合你们会吧？报酬我过会儿再说。”  
　　  
　　话音刚落就扯下了自己的口罩，隔离服也随手一扔，没有一丝犹豫就走出了手术室。  
　　  
　　回到休息间简单清洗了下，渡海把自己扔到了床上。  
　　  
　　他已经连续48个小时没有好好休息过了，这几天因为车祸的原因，做手术的人格外多。哪怕他一个内科医生，也被拉扯到手术台上帮忙。  
　　  
　　这件事还被工作室里那些无能又爱嚼舌根的同事讽刺――说什么果然技术好的大夫就是吃香。  
　　  
　　他也没有心情怼他们了，干脆就让他们说去吧，反倒是自己要集中起来精神才行。  
　　  
　　终于忙过了这两天，期间除了少的可怜的零碎睡眠，渡海根本就没有眯过眼。现在他只想好好的睡一觉，安抚一下自己那将要崩溃的身体。  
　　  
　　翻了个身，他把自己埋进一层又一层的被子里，闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　“打扰一下――2月19日这里的值班医生――”  
　　  
　　女护士根本就没听他的话，端着一盘子纱布匆匆跑过去，硬生生无视了他。  
　　  
　　“……”深山大翔捏了捏耳朵，看着从他眼前跑走的第5个护士，最后还是无奈接受了根本没有人理他的现实。  
　　  
　　“这家医院要搞什么啊……”  
　　  
　　深山叹了口气，拿着自己的圆珠笔敲着本本，“最后一招了――”  
　　  
　　最后的王牌就是干脆混进休息室去找值班的人。想到这里他抬头看了眼科室名称，心脏内科吗……  
　　  
　　啧了一句，深山还是轻轻推开了休息室的门。出乎他的意料，休息室竟然安静的过分，连个人影都找不到。  
　　  
　　正好！他挑了下眉，慢慢悠悠地走向室内，没记错的话委托人说过他来过休息室，那么就先看看证词的正确与否吧。  
　　  
　　“呜嗯……”  
　　  
　　短促的喘息声打断了深山的计划，他停下脚步，愣住。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　睡不着。  
　　  
　　渡海又往几层厚的被子里钻了钻。被子上还搭了好多件世良雅志的衣服，被他这么一动差点蹭下去。  
　　  
　　明明身体已经累到极致了，可是刚刚做完高度集中的手术，精神兴奋的不行，完全睡不着。需要快冷静下来。  
　　  
　　渡海翻了个身，世良的衣服彻底滑到了床下。要是被它们的主人知道自己辛辛苦苦给盖上的衣服最终还是没有用，不知道会多伤心了。  
　　  
　　冷静不下来。  
　　  
　　渡海把被子扯了扯，遮住自己的鼻子。眼睛紧紧盯着天花板，无奈。  
　　  
　　一般这种情况，渡海只能选择最省事的那个方法了――尽管他一般不怎么用。  
　　  
　　彻底钻进被子里去，渡海犹豫了几秒还是伸手握住了自己还软趴趴的物件，轻轻揉握着。  
　　  
　　说实话，他平常是对性比较冷淡的那种人，别说是和别人做爱了，连自慰也很少有。难得的几次自己解决，都是遇到了这种身体和精神极度不合的情况。这种时候，不需要思考的性爱的确是放松精神的最好办法。  
　　  
　　“呜嗯……”  
　　  
　　随着自己那一向灵活的手指动作，渡海的下半身终于有了反应。感受到逐渐变硬的性器，他的唇齿间终是泄出了一句呻吟。  
　　  
　　这时候渡海反而为自己霸占了这间休息室，没有人敢来而感到侥幸，要是这时候有人来打扰自己，他怕是要当场羞愧而死了。想到这儿他忍不住加快动作，又逼出了几句轻哼来。  
　　  
　　“抱歉打扰一下――”  
　　  
　　低沉的声音突然把渡海从情欲中拉出来，手中的动作一瞬间停住，紧接着盖在他头上的被子就被扯开了。  
　　  
　　大牙白。  
　　  
　　渡海征司郎脑内空白了一瞬，只有这三个字从头刷到尾。  
　　  
　　“诶~果然呢~”  
　　  
　　深山挑了下眉，明明眼前是一副香艳的场景，但他好像苦行僧一样，淡定到不正常。  
　　  
　　“冒昧问一下，在2月19日上午8点左右，医生你也是在这个休息室的吗？”  
　　  
　　他在说什麽？  
　　  
　　渡海脸色微红，手指紧紧抓住被掀开到一半的被子，脑内混乱。  
　　  
　　“看来医生不怎麽配合呢――嗯，这种情况也是可以理解。总之我先在这间休息室采集下证据，等待医生你的回话。”  
　　  
　　说完这话，深山又好心地给他盖好被子，微微躬身后就拿起手机去采証。  
　　  
　　发生什麽了？在这短短的一分钟内发生了什么？  
　　  
　　渡海终于缓了过来，坐起身来拿过一边的纸巾擦手。刚刚好不容易兴奋起来的物件已经又软了回去，被他这麽一吓，精神反而更兴奋了。  
　　  
　　事与愿违的渡海彻底生气起来，抬眼瞪着那个对自己的起居室拍个不停的家伙，才发现衣领上小小的徽章。  
　　  
　　是律师啊……说起来前些天医院的确发生了命案，也抓捕了凶手，难道这位是辩护律师吗？不过就算他是，私自闯入他渡海的地盘也是不被原谅的。  
　　  
　　“喂――”  
　　  
　　渡海没好气地喊他，刚刚呻吟过的喉咙有些不舒服，声音也低哑了许多。  
　　  
　　深山不知道拍到了什么，满意地收好了手机，才听到另一个人的抗议。  
　　  
　　“诶？医生――”  
　　  
　　“我姓渡海。”  
　　  
　　不耐的回答。  
　　  
　　“是的，那渡海医生，您现在愿意配合我了吗？”  
　　  
　　温文尔雅，谦卑有礼，还生了一副好模样。说实话渡海对着这张脸生不起来气，但怨言还是有的。  
　　  
　　“配合的事情另说，律师先生擅闯民宅打扰别人……非常失礼了吧？”  
　　  
　　含糊糊弄过去重点。  
　　  
　　“我叫深山大翔，深山――”说罢还举起名片来给他看。深山还是笑着，但是眸色却暗了不少，“渡海医生的意思是不配合吗？”  
　　  
　　“我从来就没有做过配合的事情。”傲慢的表情出现在他脸上，尽管不爽，但深山不得不承认这个医生漂亮的紧。不如说，他生来适合这个性子，薄凉又傲慢，明明冰冷冷的，却偏偏有一种要烧坏别人的感觉。  
　　  
　　“咦咦咦咦咦――”  
　　  
　　深山缓步走过去，手指捏了捏耳垂，做出一副疑惑的样子，虽然在别人眼里象是在扮可爱――但的确很成功。  
　　  
　　“难道是因为刚刚所以不满吗？啊，的确呢，那种事情被打断，谁都不会多开心。”深山自言自语着，却让渡海莫名汗毛竖立。  
　　  
　　“不过想来也是我的错，所以就让我来补偿渡海医生吧。”  
　　  
　　这一句话看似逻辑没有问题，但内容实在是过于恐怖。渡海向后挪了下，紧接着就被深山抓住肩膀。  
　　  
　　“你干――唔。”  
　　  
　　渡海还没来得及反驳，就被这个自说自话的律师给堵住了嘴，还是用他自己的唇。  
　　  
　　直到吻上的一瞬，深山大翔才却信了自己的猜想。这家伙的确薄凉的很，毕竟只是唇就微凉的很像柠檬味的冰糕，于是便忍不住再深入些。  
　　  
　　“唔……”  
　　  
　　从心情烦躁被吻到忍不住沉沦享受，深山的吻技意外的好，完全不像他外表一样无辜纯良。  
　　  
　　不知什麽时候结束了这个吻，渡海抬手抹掉唇角的点点水渍，清明的眼睛上蒙上一层水汽。  
　　  
　　“深山律师……”渡海倒吸口气，“你想干什麽？”  
　　  
　　深山只是弯唇笑笑，眸色变暗，声音因为刚刚的吻也略有沙哑，“渡海医生，说了我只是在帮你发泄不满而已啊。”  
　　  
　　“你这样只会让我更不满。”渡海眯着眼看他，刚刚被吓软的性器又有点翘起的趋势。渡海伸出手指来，滑过深山的锁骨，最后落到不知道什麽时候解开的衬衫领带上。  
　　  
　　“……”深山握住他的手腕，没有说话。  
　　  
　　“而且――”渡海意味不明地笑了下，扯紧领带把他拽到跟前来，咬上他的下唇，含糊，“我喜欢主导。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　渡海征司郎的确喜欢主导。  
　　  
　　处于主导地位，高高在上，做别人做不到的事情。  
　　  
　　他就是一个这样的人，明明身材娇小单薄，但却可以杀的别人体无完肤。  
　　  
　　哪怕是在这场荒唐的性事中，他也要紧握主导权。  
　　  
　　纤细的手指解开深山大翔的衬衫纽扣，那双能在别人心脏上迅速打结的灵活双手，现在却被用来做这种淫靡的事情。  
　　  
　　“小律师~”坐在他的身上，完全是调笑的语气，“在我的地盘做这种事情，你难道不怕被我杀死吗？”  
　　  
　　深山也没有阻止他的动作，不如说反而是乐地坐享其成。弯起嘴角，笑眯眯地回话，“渡海医生，如果能让你配合的话，哪怕是死去，也是完成了我作为律师的职责喔。这样的话，我也不介意死去的。”  
　　  
　　“真是会说漂亮话啊――”  
　　  
　　讽刺地嗤笑声，渡海扯掉他的衬衫，一只手按到他的腰带上，挑衅，“待会儿这里可不要不争气啊！”  
　　  
　　“诶诶诶――”依旧笑眯眯的，深山扶住他的腰，一点点扯掉坐在自己身上的医生的内裤，“这一点我可以担保的。”  
　　  
　　渡海饶有兴趣地看了他一眼，抽出他的腰带，“那我可拭目以待了。”  
　　  
　　深山只是弯着唇，双手轻抚他的腰臀。渡海这个人真的不怎麽训练吧――腰肢细到过分，就屁股还有点肉，但是背部的骨头摸着真的有点搁人。  
　　  
　　“别乱摸。”渡海冷淡地看他一眼，手指轻轻拉开他的裤链，汉堡手在那鼓鼓囊囊的一团上揉了揉。  
　　  
　　深山差点笑出声来，闷哼一声，双眼亮晶晶地盯着他，“准你摸我，却不准我摸你啊――好狡猾！”  
　　  
　　渡海冷笑声，一把拽下他的内裤，连西裤都被他向下扒了不少，“那一会儿你别上我。”  
　　  
　　狡猾的是谁啊――  
　　  
　　渡海心里排腹，用自己的那根蹭了蹭他的那根，明显感觉他也兴奋起来了。  
　　  
　　深山粗着呼吸，双手紧紧扣在他的腰上。  
　　  
　　渡海看了眼他隐忍的表情，愉悦瞬间蔓延至全身各处。心情好的渡海医生打量着对方的性器，在内心咋了咋舌。  
　　  
　　真的大……再看看这个人的身材和样貌，上帝还真是不公平啊――  
　　  
　　宛若泄愤一般，他俯下身去，慢慢含住了那跟东西。抬眼瞥他，湿漉漉的上目线险些让深山没把持住。  
　　  
　　只是粗略地舔了几下，渡海啧了声，挤出床上一边的护手霜，把手指慢慢向后面。  
　　  
　　“扩张你也要自己来吗？”深山挑了下眉，胳膊搂紧他的腰，一只手跟着滑到他身后，握紧那只沾了护手霜的手。  
　　  
　　“……”自己来未免还是太羞耻了，渡海咬了下唇，把手上的护手霜抹在对方指尖，冷哼，“既然你知道怎么做，这种事情我就不亲自动手了。”  
　　  
　　“遵命。”深山低低笑了声，一点一点探进手指，漫不经心地开口，“对了，渡海医生，你知道的吧——”  
　　  
　　“……知道什么。”他皱着眉，忍着被开拓的异样感，“再往里一点……嗯……”  
　　  
　　“2月19日上午八点左右。”  
　　  
　　深山继续着手上的动作，聚精会神地盯着渡海的表情，手指却已经探进去不少，护手霜黏黏糊糊地流了出来。  
　　  
　　“啧……”渡海啧了声，扭了扭身子让手指更好动作，“一个星期前嘛，上午八点我就在这里睡觉嗯——哈……就是…就是那里……”  
　　  
　　“诶——”挑了下眉，深山再次按了按让身上这人舒服到发抖的位置，笑，“在睡觉吗…嘛，那证词应该是假的了吧。”  
　　  
　　渡海抬手捂住嘴，硬生生把呻吟憋回肚子里，垂眸。  
　　  
　　躺在床上的律师冷静到不正常，明明顶在他屁股上的那跟都快要憋到爆炸，但眼神还是冷的。如果不看沾上湿哒哒护手霜的下半身，或许还以为他在专心致志分析案子，就差拿笔来圈一下重点了。  
　　  
　　挫败感油然而生。渡海红着眼角，心里却是满满的难以置信。虽然他不怎么做爱，但身为那边的人，凭着一副好皮囊，自成年起对他表示过兴趣的人便数不胜数。当年玩得开的时候，还不知道多少人想死在他身上。  
　　  
　　而过于淡定的深山，却让他难得提起斗志。  
　　  
　　——让他失控。或许这也是他扭曲的好胜心吧。  
　　  
　　“这样的话控诉被告的时间便不符了，接近真相了啊……”深山难得笑了下，抽出手指，扯断融化了的护手霜带出的丝线，拍了拍他的屁股，“好了，稍微起来下——”  
　　  
　　“深山先生最讨厌什么？”渡海顺着他的意思抬起身来，含着水汽的眸子带着点挑衅。  
　　  
　　深山莫名其妙地看他一眼，却在看到他表情的一瞬心跳一顿。  
　　  
　　猫唇微翘，黑色的乱发被汗水打湿，嫣红的脸上沾着几根发丝。刚刚他自己只顾着分析案情，自然错过了渡海眼眶泛红的时刻。现在再看，羞起的红色顺着眼尾一路红到脖颈，湿漉漉的眼睛里却是满满的挑衅。混着情欲糅杂在一起，让他从心尖烧起一团火，直冲小腹。  
　　  
　　“……”深山眸色暗下来。  
　　  
　　“不想因为你发烧啊——”渡海舔了下唇，“深山律师应该能忍住吧——”  
　　  
　　“不射在里面。”  
　　  
　　俯在耳边说的话不知道转了几个弯，故意放低的声音还带着笑意，深山还没反应过来，耳尖的湿濡感就在脑子里爆炸。  
　　  
　　渡海得意地笑出声来。  
　　  
　　“啊……这个啊……”深山一个翻身把他压到床上，无视了闷哼声，拽过他的腿架在肩上，冷笑，“可不一定呢。”  
　　  
　　语罢，便挺身而入，将渡海的震惊和呻吟全都打断。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　“哈啊…深山…混蛋……”  
　　  
　　渡海胡乱抹着脸，眼泪和口水乱做一团，狼狈又诱人。  
　　  
　　深山也没了一开始的游刃有余，刚开始耍着花招逼渡海射了次后，就被他紧致缠人的穴肉逼得失了理智，一个劲的横冲直撞起来。  
　　  
　　渡海彻彻底底败在年轻人的干劲中了，几年没做，这一次被粗暴的对待后，身体反而食髓知味起来，不停讨好身上的这个人。他引以为傲的理智早就不知道被顶飞到哪里，整个人颠簸在快感中，哼哼唧唧喊着羞人的话。  
　　  
　　“不妙啊……”深山闷哼一声，抓着他的肩膀给他翻过身去，按着他的腰再次顶进去，“事后我会给你清理出来的。”  
　　  
　　“不要…混蛋…哈…真的不要…”渡海趴在床上，手指紧紧攥着枕头，被子衣服什么的早就被扔到床下，惨兮兮地躺在地上，“已经…够了…哈……”  
　　  
　　“渡海医生还没杀死我呢——”他俯下身去，从尾骨开始顺着脊椎一点点吻上去，轻舔着脖颈处的皮肤，深山吻咬一口后开口，“事后的话，就杀不死我了哦。”  
　　  
　　“所以，趁现在吧——”  
　　  
　　“趁现在杀掉我。”  
　　  
　　“嗯啊…去死…哈……”渡海早就不知道他在说些什么，大脑糊作一团，只剩下快感横冲直撞。泪水混着津液顺着微张的嘴角滴落到枕头上，留下淡淡一道水痕，“不……嗯……呜……”  
　　  
　　听到趴着的医生声音里掺了哭腔，深山微愣，小心翼翼地转过他的脸，却被一副被欺负惨了的奶柴颜直直击中红心。  
　　  
　　好可爱，好想继续欺负下去。  
　　  
　　缓了一瞬的动作再次狂野起来，渡海只是发出一声短促的呻吟，就再次被拖入情欲之中。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　渡海睡得安稳。  
　　  
　　深山从浴室里出来后叹了口气，刚刚给明显被做狠了的对方清理完，渡海在浴缸里抽泣的样子还没在他大脑里消失干净，罪魁祸首却沾了床就着。  
　　  
　　好在休息室床多得是，深山换好衣服后抽走床单，把一片狼藉的“案发现场”收拾干净，留了张名片准备走。  
　　  
　　不过……  
　　  
　　深山从渡海的白大褂中抽出名片，挑眉。  
　　  
　　“渡海征司郎……吗？”笑笑，“明日再会吧。”  
　　


End file.
